In recent years, as a concern about an earth environment has increased, as a largest main culprit of air quality deterioration in a downtown area, a harmful substance discharged by a vehicle is considered. In particular, since a diesel engine adopting a compression ignition method in which a combustion temperature is lower than that of a gasoline engine which is a flame ignition method discharges a relatively large amount of nitrogen oxide and a particulate matter (hereinafter, referred to as ‘PM’), a discharge gas standard is continuously intensified through a regulation in the country and a foreign country.
As a result, a DPF for reducing a PM discharge amount has been developed and control logics therefor are being developed. Even at present, a lot of engine mounting companies are developing a lot of control logics in order to secure a DPF system. In an automobile industry sector, the DPF system has already been mounted and starts to be mass-produced, and as a result, most of the control logics have been developed suitably for an automobile. However, a driving condition and a driving area of an engine for the automobile and an engine for commercial equipment are fundamentally different from each other. Therefore, a DPF control device considering this, that is, considering the driving condition of the engine for the commercial equipment is required.
One of the DPF control logics considering the driving condition of the engine for the commercial equipment is active regeneration that allows the driver to perform DPF regeneration at a desired time. The active regeneration may be implemented by a simple manual switch and includes a function to actively prevent DPF regeneration in order to avoid a fire, or the like caused by automatic regeneration in a dangerous space due to a driving characteristic of the commercial equipment. Active regeneration by the manual switch is a useful control logic that allows the driver to prevent DPF regeneration in the dangerous area or allows the driver to regenerate the DPF at a desired time and a safe place when the DPF generation is difficult due to an equipment driving characteristic, and it is difficult to secure safety of the DPF system at a predetermined time.
However, since it is impossible for the driver to set an optimized time with respect to the active regeneration of himself/herself, too frequent active regeneration or too rare active regeneration may be performed depending on a driver's tendency. Therefore, efficiency of the regeneration of the DPF deteriorates or durability of the DPF deteriorates.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.